My Baby and Man?
by HungerGamesAndTwilightFan
Summary: Kurt and ex-boyfriend gets Kurt pregnant leaving Kurt heart broken and alone until he meets an old friend at the airport back to Lima, When another unexpected event happens on the plane home, Will Kurt realize he's in love with Puck or will him and the baby find their own path to Destiny?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Pregnant

Kurt spent a year in New York with Rachel, their relationship grew and they did everything together until Kurt meet a guy, they dated for 2 month and Rachel hated him with every fiber of her being shed call Finn but he didn't want to do anything and have Kurt mad at him until one day when Kurt's boyfriend took Kurt's virginity and Kurt gets some unexpected news….

**Text to Sebastian,**

**Hey we need to talk**

Text to Kurt,

Kk be there in 10

Kurt paced the hallway outside of his room scared and nervous waiting for Sebastian. Kurt was more worried about what Rachel would think he missed being close to her and it was him to blame for it Kurt was so dumb and listened more to Sebastian then the brunette who's always been there for him even when he didn't deserve it although Rachel has done some pretty questionable things to Kurt in the past. That's when Kurt heard the soft but strong knock on the door. Sebastian Kurt says to himself walking to the door in his usual Levi skinny jeans and a teal long sleeve shirt with a dark blue scarf. Kurt slowly opens the door smiling at Sebastian but blue eyes full of terror.

"Hey you." Sebastian says kissing Kurt's cheek gently before walking towards Kurt and Rachel's tan shade couch and plops himself down leaning his head back off the couch at Kurt. "Can you get me something to drink babe?" Sebastian says looking at Kurt who's still standing by the door in fear.

"Yeah okay." Kurt responds walking to the kitchen opening the fridge slowly as tears start to build in his eyes. Kurt hands grab a soda shaking like crazy that the soda keeps almost falling out of his hand. Kurt blinks away the tears taking a deep breathe walking back over to Sebastian. Reaching his arm out to give his boyfriend the soda.

"Babe? You okay? Your shaking like crazy." Sebastian says looking into Kurt's scared eyes.

"No. I have to tell you something." Kurt says in a whisper sitting on the couch next to Sebastian on the couch almost making the couch shake.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks grabbing Kurt's hands and inter winding their fingers together. Kurt closes eyes sighing sadly before pulling a hand away grabbing what Sebastian thought was a thermometer Kurt slips it gently into Sebastian hand who runs his fingers over it still resting in his palm. Sebastian looks at it closely realizing it's a pregnancy test.

"Your pregnant?" Sebastian says sick to his stomach looking at Kurt in shock.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday were 4 weeks along." Kurt says looking at him about to burst into tears.

"It's physically impossible for you to pregnant." Sebastian says looking at Kurt like he's a freak or something.

"I was born with a hidden female part. And when we didn't use protection it fertilizes my egg." Kurt says looking to Sebastian for comfort.

"You're a monster this isn't normal." Sebastian says getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait don't go." Kurt says grabbing Sebastian rough yet soft hand.

"Don't touch me." Sebastian yells pulling his hand away opening the front door. "Don't text me or call me this is goodbye, enjoy your freak of a baby." Sebastian yells before slamming the door behind him leaving a heart broken alone Kurt balling his eyes out like crazy his knees to his chest sitting on the couch. Kurt cries himself to sleep on the couch.

Rachel Berry walks away from Ms. July's dance class making her way home. Rachel hated going home and seeing Sebastian's ugly face every day why couldn't Kurt have meet a decent guy to date that Rachel like3d someone who treated Kurt right and was at last nice to her. Rachel sighs walking into the door to the building of the apartment where the manager was waiting for her.

"A guy left this for you." The man says handing Rachel a key to her and Kurt's house. Wait which guy the only guy who had a key to their house was Sebastian wait maybe it was the key she last in dance class.

"Thanks." Rachel says walking up to him taking the key smiling brightly. Rachel walks into the apartment smiling happy that a random stranger doesn't have her key. Rachel walks through the door about to yell that she was home when she sees Kurt sleeping on the couch and no Sebastian. His shoes or sweater isn't here either Rachel says hanging up her sweater fixing his long sleeve loose red shirt with black poke-a-dots walking over to the couch to sit in the chair next to the couch when she notices the tear stains and tears still on Kurt's face and a pregnancy test on the floor. Rachel quietly picks it up looking at it.

"Positive?" Rachel whispers to herself looking at Kurt. Wait Kurt's a guy he can't have a baby can he? Maybe I should call his dad and ask no Rachel Berry don't do that you already invaded his privacy once today already should I ask Kurt about this no maybe I see what happen Rachel thinks to herself so caught up in her thoughts she doesn't notice Kurt watching her fumbling with the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Rachel?" A shaky voice says behind her snapping her out of her thoughts and back to the crying Kurt on the couch.

"Are you pregnant?" Rachel blurts out regretting it immediately covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm so-" Rachel starts getting cut off by Kurt.

"Yes. 4 weeks." Kurt whispers softly as more tears fall from her eyes. Rachel sits on the couch pulling Kurt into her arms squeezing him tightly. "He left me." Kurt says crying into her neck uncontrollably.

"What about the baby?" Rachel whispers rubbing circles into his back lightly.

"I-i-it's a monster a f-f-fr-freak to him." Kurt says sobbing louder as his tears run into her clothes leaving water stains.

"This baby is more than that it's a miracle." Rachel says softly to Kurt who's crying silently now. Rachel sits there with Kurt in her arms comforting him until he cries himself to sleep. Rachel relaxes falling asleep not to long afterwards. Kurt wakes up in the morning looking up at Rachel realizing yesterday wasn't a dream. Kurt crawls out of Rachel's arms making sure not to wake her. It's was about 8 now dark outside.

"Dad?" Kurt says softly.

"What's up Kurt?"

"I'm coming home for a while can you get my room together for me?"

"Why? Are you okay?"

"I just need to get out of New York for a while."

"Okay see you later buddy." Burt says hanging up the phone. Kurt walks to his room and packs a suitcase full of clothes that work for a pregnancy mostly sweatpants, hoodies, and shirts Finn gave to him, alongside a couple designer clothes outfits for hospital visits. Do I even want this baby? Maybe I shouldn't have it but this may be my only chance to have a baby that's physically mine but then again maybe I shouldn't because of Sebastian I don't even know. I'm having this baby it deserves life as much as I do. Kurt walks back into the living room wondering if he should wake up the brunette on his couch or leave her a note. Kurt looks at her than the door sighing and walking over to her.

"Rachel, Rachel?" Kurt says shaking her softly.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Rachel asks looking up at 19 teen year old standing above her.

"I'm going back to Lima, to be with my dad and Carole." Kurt says looking at her sadly.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Rachel asks smiling at him lightly.

"Yeah, I'll call you with updates." Kurt says accepting her hug holding her tightly.

"Give them my love, oh and Kurt?" Rachel says looking at Kurt who's now standing outside the door looking at her with a soft smile.

"Everything's going to be fine you'll make an amazing dad." Rachel says smiling at him.

"Thanks, Rachel." Kurt says smiling and walking away with his rolling suitcase. Kurt flags a cab to take him to the airport he walks through the terminal to sees the one and only Puckerman.

"Puck?" Kurt says smiling at the boy who's arguing with the airport worker. Puck looks over looking at Kurt admiring his porcelain skin slim beautiful figure, and soft blue eyes.

"Hey princess, what are you doing here?" Puck asks walking over to Kurt smiling.

"Still as nice as ever I see." Kurt says sarcastically and grinning at Puck brightly.

"Haha very funny porcelain." Puck says hugging Kurt. Man why did I not tap this? Puck thinks to himself holding Kurt closely in his arms.

"I have to get a plane ticket to Lima to answer your last question." Kurt says still in Puck's arms a little uncomfortably.

"Great I have an extra ticket my boy just dropped me anyways,"

"Funny mine did too." Kurt says as him and Puck slowly walk to board the plane.

"Who would drop your fine ass?" Puck asks looking at him.

"The same guy who got to tap that ass and get me pregnant." Kurt says a little sadly.

"Wait your alone and pregnant?" Puck asks quietly so other people couldn't hear them.

"Yes and yes." Kurt says looking at the floor.

"I can change the first part." Puck says grinning at Kurt happily.

"I thought Puckerman was a badass and doesn't need anyone." Kurt asks quoting what he said on the last day of school a year ago.

"I am, I don't need anyone I want someone princess." Puck says smiling softly at Kurt. Kurt laughs rolling his eyes shaking his head. "Sometimes Puck." Kurt says as Puck glares at him.

"Don't be so sensitive Puck." Kurt says as they finally find their seats on the left side of the plane. The chairs were comfortable enough blue and soft. Kurt looked around the plane seeing versions of his friends on them. A beautiful blond girl with a baby behind them. A brunette couple in front of them laughing and kissing. A bigger black girl and a small white guy with a large nose instead of lips. Two girls next to them inter winding fingers kissing. A handicapped kid with a girl with black hair and a guy with black hair behind the two girls. The flight attendant looked like the glee coach and the other one looked like the cheerios coach. Kurt shakes his head looking away and back at Puck.

"You want to join the mile high club?" Puck asks smirking at Kurt.

"I'm pregnant remember." Kurt says rolling his eyes looking away.

"Shhh go to bed Beth." The girl behind them says and starts to sing softly to her. Kurt looked back at the blonde girl's face with his head turned.

"Dude it's not Quinn we gave up the baby remember?" Puck asks looking at Kurt.

"Puck look around at the people on the plane remind you of anybody?" Kurt says folding his arms.

xXxXxXxXx

Hey guys hoped you liked the first chapter J as you can see Kurt's pregnant and thinks he's on the plane with the glee club anyways as you could also tell this is a Purt fanfiction hoped you liked if you didn't oh well and if you did leave a review if you want J 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE T.V. SHOW CALLED GLEE IF IT I DID IT'D BE THE GAYEST SHOW ON T.V. lol FOX AND THE CREATORS OWN IT **


	2. Chapter 2: The Plane Ride Home

"Calm down, princess everything is fine." Puck says moving himself so he's comfortable. Kurt breathes in and out looking at Puck's soft and rough eyes he looks a little sad Kurt says to himself turning his head looking starring at Puck now.

"Welcome on board Flight 714 New York City to Lima. Our aircraft is under the command of Captain Fabray. She has informed me that our flying time will be approximately 3 hours and 15 minutes."

The flight attendant that looked like the glee coach goes on with.  
"While we are here to ensure that you do have a comfortable trip with us today, we are also concerned about your safety. With that in mind, we ask that you take the Safety Information Card out of the seat pocket in front of you and follow along as we perform our safety demonstration."

Sue Sylvester Flight Attendent.  
"Your seat belt has been designed for easy fastening and release. To fasten, insert the metal fitting into the buckle, adjust to fit snugly with the loose end of the strap and simply lift the buckle release to unfasten. Your seat belt should always be worn low and tight across your lap. You are on board a 747. There are ten emergency exits, five doors on the left and five doors on right, each marked with a red EXIT sign overhead. All doors except the overwing doors at 3 left and 3 right are equipped with slide/rafts. These rafts may be detached in the event of a water evacuation. The overwing doors are equipped with a ramp and off wing slide. Life rafts are located in pull down ceiling compartments at the overwing doors. For our customers on the Upper Deck, your escape route will be down the staircase, and out the first available exit. In the event that the staircase is blocked, an additional door with an evacuation slide is located in the cockpit. Operation and use of the exits, slides and rafts are illustrated in the safety information card. Please locate the two exits nearest you, keeping in mind that the closest exit may be behind you.

Will flight attendant:  
This aircraft is equipped with aisle path lighting which is located on the floor in the left and right aisles. Should cabin visibility be impaired, the exit path will be illuminated. White lights lead to red lights which indicate you have reached or are near an emergency exit location. Kurt tunes them out thinking he heard the flight attendant was a Fabray was Quinn really a flight attendant? Isn't she attending Yale though? Kurt starts questioning himself when he feels Puck hand's on his waist.

"What are you doing?" Kurt says looking at Puck a little scared.

"Buckling you up princess, haven't you been on a plane before?" Puck asks shaking his head then fumbling with his belt.

"Thank you, and no first flight actually." Kurt spits at him looking out the window.

"Here chew this it'll help you during lift off." Puck says handing Kurt a piece of gum.

"Oh, thanks." Kurt says carefully removing the wrapper to the gum and eating it.

"Ladies, gentlemen, we will now be taking off so please ensure you are buckled up and all electronics and mobile devices are off thank you and enjoy your flight." The captain says over the speakers as the flight crew takes their seats.

"Puck, I'm scared?" Kurt says looking at Puck a little sadden.

"Of the flight or the baby?" Puck asks gently slipping Kurt's soft delicate hand and giving it a loving squeeze.

"Both." Kurt mutters as the plane takes off. Puck grabbed Kurt's hand with his other hand and wrapping the arm closest to Kurt around his shoulder pulling him in closely. Kurt closes his eye's falling into the comfort of Puck's arms again like in high school. I'm not supposed to like this Puck's my ex but it was because he didn't want to come to New York with me what was he doing in New York anyways? He's been working out a lot his arms are a little bigger from last time it's hot it's weird we dated two years and I thought I moved on maybe I didn't but I don't think I can date him this is what like the 5th person who broke my heart in the past year I'm kind of regretting letting him hold me like this but it feels nice just shut up brain I'm not in the mood for this Kurt yells at himself just sitting in Puck's arms. Puck looks down at Kurt who's resting his head on Puck firm chest enjoying it Puck missed holding the smaller porcelain skinned boy it made him happy. I think I still love him I missed cuddling with him every night kissing his soft sweet lips he tasted different than most boys Puck kissed during sex or to just kiss Kurt was perfect no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find a new porcelain princess. Kurt listen's to Puck's heart beat that goes slow a lot but they his heart will race as Kurt moves his head. Kurt feel a sleep to beating sound in Puck's chest. Puck runs his hand up and down Kurt's lower back. Puck looks around noticing the other passengers a sleep except for the few exceptions here and there. Puck kisses the top of Kurt's head admiring his soft hair before leaning back falling asleep. Kurt wakes up to a screaming baby panting.

"It was just a dream." Kurt says to himself as the plane starts to shake. Kurt grabs on to the arms rests looking around at the other passengers who seem a little frightened. "Oh fuck me." Kurt says to himself as it starts shaking more and faster.

"Puck wake up." Kurt says pushing on his chest. Kurt listens as Puck starts mumbling to him. Kurt rolls his eyes running his hands up Puck's sides. Puck jumps a second scared.

"Really?" Kurt says looking at Puck.

"What?" "I still have to wake you up like that." "Sorry." Puck says sarcastically as the plane starts shaking again faster than before.

"Ladies and gentlemen fasten your seat belts where in for a bumpy ride." The captain as thunder and lighten starts along with rain.

"Perfect." Kurt says rolling his eyes as he listens to the baby start crying again.

"Can you make that child shut up?" Puck says angrily looking at the blonde behind us.

"I'm so sorry she hates lighten." The blonde says apologetically.

"Puck, this is why you don't get a second chance." Kurt hisses at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it it's just I hate thunder." Puck says as his cheeks turn rosey red in embarrassment.

"Big bad Puck is scared of a little lightening?" Kurt asks with a fake pouty face.

"Shut up princess, I'm still a badass." Puck says as lightening hits the left side wing of the plane starting it on fire. There are scattered screams as the flames start getting bigger and the plane starts tilting to the side shaking uncontrollably. The left wing gets hit again falling completely over sending the passengers into panic screaming as the blonde behind us tries to help her baby.

"Oh gaga we're going to die." Kurt says looking at Puck with tears going down his face.

"No we're not everything's-" Puck starts getting cut off as the oxygen bags fall and part of the plane wall on the left side gets ripped off completely. Wind starts blowing everywhere sending things flying.

"My baby!" The girl yells as the baby is ripped from her arms in the wind flying away. Kurt starts crying uncontrollably as blonde sets into full panic Kurt looks over just as the seats and passengers on the left side are ripped from the plane flies out. Kurt watches as Tina, Mike, and Artie get blown away. "It's not them it's not them." Kurt keeps saying to himself as Puck throws his arms over Kurt holding them down and pulling the oxygen tanks over our faces. I look over as the blonde girl flies out of the plane from un-bucketing herself to be with her baby. Before Kurt notices the right wing falls off and the plane is heading dangerously downwards.

"You're going to be all right." Puck yells as we hit the ground starting another fire somewhere but Kurt couldn't tell as him and Puck fly back and forth in their as Kurt blacks out.

TO BE CONTUINED


	3. Chapter 3: Walking Down Memory Lane

"Puck? Kurt?" Quinn asks still inside the plane shaking them. "Come on wake up this plane is about to blow any minute." Quinn says fumbling for their belts next. Quinn drags Kurt to the open side of the plane setting him down in the middle of what looked like a forest. Quinn runs back over to Puck and drags him next. Quinn runs through the plane looking at the other passengers but none some to be waking up. "Brittany?" Quinn yells running up to first class to see her wife staggering around towards the stairs that lead down stairs.

"Quinn? Is that you?" Brittany yells as Quinn runs over to her.

"Yeah it's me boo." Quinn says half dragging half leading Brittany back to Puck and Kurt.

"Quinn your forehead." Brittany says finally being able to up her eyes and running her finger over the bloody gash.

"I'm fine but we have to get Kurt and Puck." Quinn says as they walk over to Kurt and Puck hearing a small boom sound from the front of the plane. "Hurray." Quinn says as she grabs Puck pulling him off the plane as Brittany pulls Kurt.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asks Quinn as they start making their way from the plane.

"Base said their sending someone to our location." Quinn says as the plane explodes knocking Quinn and Brittany backwards hitting a tree falling forward next to Kurt and Puck.

Kurt opens his eyes looking around he's in a black room with a crib and some other baby furniture. Kurt gets off the floor creeping over to the crib slowly as possible. Kurt looks in the crib seeing a baby that looked just like Sebastian but then started to shake exploding into a monster with long arms and legs that were dripping goo and a face of Sebastian.

"Daddy, come play with me." It says sweetly using Sebastian voice. Kurt looks at it in horror and shock slowly backing away. "Daddy it's me your freak baby." It yells starting to stand up out of the crib. "No you're not my baby my baby is normal." Kurt yells at it but not really standing his ground.

"Daddy it is me the freak you're going to have in about 8 months." It says grinning at a terrified Kurt who scares running away until he hits a wall falling backwards as the "baby" walks up to him pouncing on Kurt who screams again this time actually opening his eyes panting in a large bed in his bedroom.

"Dad!" Kurt yells as his dad coming running into the bedroom.

"What, what is it what's wrong?" Burt says looking at his son. Kurt looks down noticing he's 8 again. "Did you dream about your mom again?" Burt asks concerned.

"Yes." Kurt says as tears fall from his eye. What's happening where am I? Kurt thinks to himself not being able to talk just think.

"It's okay I'm here buddy." Burt says pulling his frightened son into his arms laying in the bed with him Burt rubs circles into Kurt's back smiling at his frightened young child.

"Later that day son, you came running to me in the morning begging me to teach you to ride a bike. Oh I couldn't say no to your big blue puppy dog eyes." Burt say holding his sons hand on the side of his bed.

"Okay sit down and eat breakfast then we'll go get you any bike you want." Burt says smiling at his 8 year old son.

"Okay dad." Kurt says excitedly smiling like crazy. Kurt sits at the table where his dad pours him some Captain Crunch and some milk. "You ready?" Burt asks smiling at his son slipping on the designer jacket his mom bought him the day before she died. "I still have this." Kurt thinks to himself. Burt and an excited little Kurt pull up to Lima's best bike store in town.

"Looking for a bike for little man here." Burt says as a worker approaches them inside the store.

"Okay little man we have a wonderful selection of bike for him back here." She says smiling as Kurt walks away from his dad over to a shiny blue bike running his hand over it.

"Looks like he found one." The girl says laughing alongside Burt. Burt walks over to his son.

"Damn kid, you have an expensive taste just like your mom." Burt says smiling at Kurt remembered liking being compared to his mom it made him feel good about himself but also made him feel sad. Kurt missed his mom's porcelain skin just like his, beautiful long following brown hair that feel perfectly without her trying most of all Kurt missed when she hugged him laughed with or kissed him.

"Okay well take it." Burt says smiling.

"Man kid you rode that bike none stop for like an 5 hours no matter how many times you feel over or skinned your knees you were smiling and having fun for like the first time since you mom dead I couldn't help but smile at you and tell you how much I loved you. Then we had that tea party in the backyard yeah I'm sure you remember it," Burt says wiping tears away from his eyes.

"No daddy like this." Kurt says smiling holding the tea cup with his pinky finger extended all the way out.

"Okay. Like this?" Burt says smiling at his son holding the cup with his pinky out. Kurt smiling wider than earlier nodding and running his hand through his hair laughing at his dad.

Kurt closed his eyes and opened them now at age 8 the week before his mom's death. Kurt in his moms arm on the couch. No, no, no, not this one please anything but this dad Kurt thinks to himself wiping the fake tears from his eyes.

"Okay baby one more time." Elizabeth says smiling at her son pushing play on the remote playing the musical that Kurt refuses to watch because of his mom.

"Hey, Elizabeth, Kurt, are you hunger I can make some snacks." Burt yells from the kitchen already making some for himself.

"That'd be great sweetheart."

"Make hot chocolate." Kurt yells looking out the window at the cold windy night. Elizabeth laughs pulling her son closer to her. "I love you Kurt." Elizabeth says smiling.

"I love you more mommy." Kurt says resting his head on her chest smiling.

"Oh yeah much more?" Elizabeth asks smiling loveingly at her son.

"This much more." Kurt says holding his arms out as far as he can smiling.

"Yeah, well I love you twice as much as that." Elizabeth smiling Kurt pinching his nose softly.

"No I love you even more." Kurt says sweetly smiling at her. Elizabeth smiles looking at her son in awe.

Elizabeth: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

Kurt watches his mom sing smiling listening carefully.

Elizabeth: You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'  
I dreamed, I held you by my side  
When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and I cry

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and you love another  
And you have shattered all my dreams

Kurt and Elizabeth: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey

Burt watches hiding behind a wall holding a tray with hot drinks and food smiling at his wife and son.

Kurt and Elizabeth: You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away

"We all cuddled on the floor that night, you in your mom's arms as I held both of you." Burt says wiping the tears from his eyes smiling Carole standing outside the room with Finn holding him as they both watched tears running down their eyes. Rachel was supposed to arrive in a couple hours, Mercedes was going to be there in an hour. Tina walks into the hospital next as Burt walks away with Carole and Finn to the cafeteria Tina walks in sitting next to Kurt's bedside.

"Hey Kurt." Tina says smiling but tears building up in her eyes. "Do you remember the day we meet, you walked up to me I'm pretty sure we were nine." Tina says not being able to hold the tears back.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Kurt says smiling at the little girl on the swing next to him.

"Hi, I-I-I'm T-T-Tina Cohen-Ch-Ch-Chang." Tina say hoping the new boy would go away.

"I like that name." Kurt says smiling at her,

"T-t-thanks." Tina says smiling shyly back at him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks looking at her wondering about why she keeps stuttering.

"Y-yeah." Tina says shyly looking away.

"Why do you keep stuttering?" Kurt asks looking at her with a curious face.

"I-I-I-I don't k-k-know." Tina says softly looking at the floor.

"I think it's cute." Kurt says smiling brightly at her.

"O-o-oh." Tina says smiling softly back at him blushing.

"Do you want to be my friend? I don't have many." Kurt asks smiling at her.

"Y-y-y-yeah. I d-d-don't have m-ma-many either." Tina says softly looking at the floor but smiling. Kurt got off the swing and hugged her.

"I have to go maybe I'll see you at school." Kurt says smiling.

"Yeah." Tina says hugging him back smiling brightly. Kurt lets goes skipping over to his dad waving goodbye at his new friend as she does the same.

"God, you we're the only one who could get me not to stutter so please for me Kurt come back, I need my best friend." Tina says starting to sob holding his hand. She sits there alone in silence as Mercedes comes. Burt and Mercedes walks back to Kurt's room.

"Kurt, me and your mom and Finn are leaving, see you tomorrow." Burt says walking into the room and planting a kiss on his forehead. Mercedes sits in the same chair Tina did just holding Kurt's hand trying to be strong.

"Hey buddy." Mercedes says smiling as tears rolled down her eyes softly. "I remember the day you told me you and me became best friends. Second year of high school you came walking down the hall like you owned the place." Mercedes says as Kurt remembers the day. Mercedes starts bailing beside her best friend. "Girl you need to open them beautiful blue eyes." Mercedes says crying into her hands. "I'm sorry Kurt I can't do this today I'll come back tomorrow or the next day." Mercedes says walking out of the hospital balling her eyes out. Time passed and Kurt was left in the darkness of his mind when he heard someone he hadn't heard in the past week. How was I already gone for a week?

"Hey Kurt it's me, anyways I need you to come back to me I need my porcelain skinned boy, I know what you were think when you saw me at the airport I was in town for the week to see you but didn't have the courage to, anyways remember when I asked you to meet me in the choir room?"

Anything but this Puck Kurt thinks wiping the tears from his eye.

"So what exactly did you want to practice?" Kurt asks sitting in the chair next to a nervous Puck.

"I'll show you." Puck says as Brad starts the beat to the song that Puck gave him.

Puck smiles at Kurt charmingly. Kurt looks at him confused. Puck start's

singing looking in Kurt's eyes.

Puck:

One word, that's all you said

Something in your voice called me, turned my head

Your smile, just captured me

You were in my future as far as I could see

And I don't know how it happens, but it happens still

You asked me if I love you, if I always will

Puck:

Well you had me from hello

I felt love start to grow

The moment I looked into your eyes you won me

It was over from the start you completely stole my heart

And now you won't let go

I never even had a chance you know

You had me from hello

Puck takes Kurt's hand holding it tightly as Kurt watches with a half confused and happy smile.

Puck:

Inside I built a wall

So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall

One touch, you brought it down

The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground

And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again

The last time was the last time I'd let someone in

Puck leans in and softly kisses him on the lips sweetly and passionately. Kurt sits there for a moment before kissing him back.

"Wait no I'm sorry I can't." Kurt says standing up and walking towards the door to be stopped by Puck grabbing his hand.

"Kurt please don't, just hear me out." Puck says with a pleading look.

"Ok why?" Kurt asks. "Your straight you knocked Quinn up, you're the biggest manslut ever why would you kiss me?" Kurt asks with tears in his eyes.

"Because I lied about being the father to Quinn's baby it really was Finn's, I slept with girls to hide the real me but now I'm ready." Puck says looking to Kurt's eyes with tears in his own. Kurt loved Puck's gentle side that cared for him and loved him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asks confused by Puck's statement.

"I like boys, I'm gay, and I like you." Puck says softly. Kurt leans forward and kisses him. Puck kisses him back smiling.

"Wait Puck I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to be left more broken in the end then I am right now." Kurt says running away crying. "Wait what if I prove this is real?" Puck asks as Kurt stops in the doorway.

"It'll take a lot more than fake singing practices Puck." Kurt says walking away wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Kurt I knew from that day I was going to build you a porcelain colored house and we were going raise two beautiful child and I was going to make you mind and put a ring on that finger. So come back to me so I can do those things and help you through this." Puck says wiping away a few tears. A month or so went by Kurt still laid in a coma wanting to come home tired of all the memories that made him cry tired of seeing his mom knowing it was only for a brief time and she'd be gone.

"Excuse me, we need to talk about Kurt's condition," The young female doctor says standing in front of Burt, Carole, and Finn.

"He's brain dead it's been a month he's not coming back. So we need to talk about him being taken off." She says as they looked at her scared.

"I think we should." Burt says softly as Finn and Carole look at him in shock.

"No." Finn and Carole say in unison looking at Burt like he was a monster.

"Guys he's he's he's," Burt starts breaking down into tears as his wife held him.

"Actual I just got a message. I don't know how to tell you this but your son is pregnant he's almost two months along. Results from him entering the hospital the morning before he was checked into here from Doctor. Ryan results show that your son had a hidden female organ we checked the baby last night it's healthy and alive we don't know if the baby will last." The Doctor says as the family before her exchange looks of shock.

"What do you want to do?"

"Pull the plug." Burt whispers softly.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hope you liked the chapter leave a review of you would like


	4. Chapter 4: Kurt's Fate

"Burt, no I'm not letting you kill my brother and I'm not letting you kill my niece or nephew." Finn hisses at Burt.

"Burt, think about this sweetie, if we try we can save the baby and we'll still have Kurt with us in this baby and you'll have grandchild, Burt don't pull the plug." Carole says sternly but giving him a pleading look.

"We have to you guys, I can't look at that baby knowing it lived and my son is dead. I can't."

"Burt, No don't pull the plug." Finn says.

"I have to."

"No you don't sweetie you don't have to do this."

"I'm doing this."

"Why Burt, why the fuck do you have to do this?"

"I watched my wife on life support die and she was worse than Kurt and Kurt is doing as bad as hurt it's not going to help lying to Kurt saying his mom was in New York on business trip we left her on for a week I can't let Kurt suffer any longer it's been a month he doesn't deserve that."

"We can't just pull the plug."

"It's happening Finn tomorrow the plug is pull tell everyone to say their goodbyes. We're pulling the plug." Burt says as Finn stands up kicking his chair over walking away crying.

"Sweetheart wait." Carole says running after her crying son leaving Burt alone crying with the doctor.

"Are sure?" The young female asks looking at Burt.

"Yes." Burt says walking over to his son crying. Dad! Dad! Dad! Don't pull the plug Kurt yells to himself seeing darkness. One by one people came to see Kurt from Artie to Blaine to Tina to Santana. Kurt hated when Brittany visited she knew him to well from the week that they dated to growing close to all the Brittana and Purt double dates their magical duet and just all around best friend don't leave yet Brittany Kurt says knowing she won't hear him when did she get so smart then again her and Quinn got married so why not. Finn, Carole, and Burt stood around Kurt's bed for his finally moments after Rachel just left.

"Time to say your goodbyes." The doctor says walking in with an intern. Finn wipes his eye's before walking over to Kurt holding his soft Porcelain colored hand admiring the softness, Finn looks up seeing a crying Puck standing outside the room watching.

"Hey little brother." Finn says faking a smile. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I ever doubted. Sorry I was freaked by my homophobia but you taught me that anything is possible with love, so I love you I'll miss you, thank you for helping me become a man." Finn says standing over Kurt before kissing him walking over to his mom. Did he just kiss me aren't we brother? I mean not blood related so that wasn't weird I'm sure the doctor understands that.

"Oh Kurt." Carole says not evening pretending to be happy. "I remember when you forced your father upon me I am so glad you did and I know I wasn't your mom and never well be but I've always considered you my own I feel like I watched you grow up into a real man I love you Kurt." Carole says kissing his cheek walking over to her son holding him in her arms.

"Hey buddy, I-I-I can't believe I'm letting them pull the plug but it's for the best anyways I fell in love you as soon as your mom said you were pregnant and hearing your cries when you were born made me love you more you opened up about yourself I know you built your walls in high school buy you've grewn into a man and now you're dying as soon as it happens and your poor child going away with you I hope you can forgive me I love you so much.' Burt says kissing Kurt's forehead afterwards walking over to his wife as doctors walk over turning off the machine as Kurt's heart beat stops.

Kurt looks around the in the darkness he could finally control himself and take again when a glowing door appeared like the light your supposed to see when the door flies open letting the whole room light up but there was still a sign of darkness as a women walks through door as the room changes to Kurt old bedroom and he's sitting on the bed with his old poke-a-dot blanket.

"Who are you?" Kurt asks not being able to tell who he was talking to.

"I didn't think you already forgot who I was Kurt." The women says softly smiling at Kurt.

"Mom?" Kurt ask crying tears of joys or at least what he thought was tears of joy.

"Yes it's me baby." Elizabeth says as Kurt runs over to his mom throwing his arms around her crying into her neck.

"I've missed you so much." Kurt says through his sobs as his mom held him tightly in her arms.

"Shhh, I know baby I know. I've missed you so much more." Elizabeth says rubbing circles into his back.

"Am I died is my baby died?" Kurt asks feeling his stomach.

"You're not died that's why I'm here."

"So I'm alive?"

"It's complicated. Now Kurt you have to go back to your dad, Finn, Carole, to that boy Puck? Who's madly in love with you give him a chance I always rooted for you him no offense to those high school boys Blaine and Sam? But I was so disappointed you lowered yourself to Sebastian he was only trying to get in your pants and he did and where are you now? Knocked up and alone." Elizabeth says frowning at Kurt.

"I thought he loved me and I won't go back if I have to leave you. I can't lose you again mommy." Kurt says balling resting his head on her chest.

"You have to Kurt this baby needs you. And your friends and family I'm going to show you something." Elizabeth says waving her hand as a picture appeared. "Kurt if you die today you friend Tina the one you helped to stop stutter while she picked it up again and the pretend way, Finn goes crazy losing his brother and niece or nephew Finn really does join the army and dies a year after you, Rachel goes back into a crippling depression like when her mom left giving up music completely and sadly that beautiful smart talented girl start seeing herself for drug money, Your dad and Carole move on with their lives moving from Lima to Florida because your dad blamed himself for your death because he didn't make you stay in New York and because he  
pulled the plug, lastly for that boy Puck you we're the only person he ever loved for real and he tried to replace you having sex with anybody he could drinking away his problems he never recovers ever and spends his whole life searching for you and only you. So Kurt you must go back your baby and you need to go back." Elizabeth says pulling Kurt into a hug.

Burt, Finn, and Carole watch as the heart monitor stops beating as Finn and Carole weep Burt watches in horror at what he had done.

"Kurt Hummel time of death 4:36" The doctor says sadly writing on his chart.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey guys hope you liked the chapter leave a review if you want it would be nice anyways yeah Kurt and the baby dies as you can see so yes this is the very last chapter of My Baby and Man? hope I didn't make you sad because that really isn't the end keep scrolling ;) theres more lol

"Cause of death-" The doctor starts to say when they hear a beeping sound.

"He's breathing, he's alive." The doctor says as the crying family looks up at the heart beat that goes from 0 to 38 to 56 to 98. They watch as Kurt eyes start to flutter opening a little but not fully until they were half open then completely open. Kurt turns his head looking at the doctor then his family.

"Kurt?" Burt says walking over to the bed.

"Hey dad." Kurt says smiling at his dad. "Did you hear I'm pregnant." Kurt says smiling widely resting a hand on his stomach.

"I know buddy I know." Burt says hugging Kurt as tightly as he can. "I love you." Burt whispers into Kurt's ear kissing the side of his head. "I love you to dad."

xXxXxXx

Okay this is really the end :)

Review and Favorite thanks


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys it's me the artist of the story your reading, as most of you know I have 7 stories in the making ,

The New Directions Are Back (Glee: Purt & Fuinn & Brittana) 3 Chapters,  
My Baby and Man? (Glee: Purt & QuinnxBrittany) 4 Chapters,  
The Walking Gleeks (Glee and Walking Dead: Klaine) 2 Chapters,  
Peeta's Story (Hunger Games GalexPeeta & ClovexKatniss) 3 Chapters,  
Life As A Girl (Ed Edd & Eddy: KevEdd) 2 Chapters,  
Lost Life (Twilight: EdwardxJacob) 2 Chapters,  
The Leather Boot (Glee: Klaine) 3 Chapters,

First I know what your thinking I hate reading these as well but I just wanted you guys to know this I would like to thank all of you guys for favorites, follows, and review their what got my stories where they are but I am here to sadly tell you that I am done writing for a while um maybe a month give or take a week or so anyways I've just been going through a lot and I've lost almost all joy I had from writing and I'm really behind in school and kind of failing a couple classes and things are just hard for me right now anyways sorry but I promise I will have them done sometime not sure when actually I can't promise that anyways enjoy life and rereading the one I have if you want to do that lol thanks for being great readers :D

Bye :),


	6. Chapter 6: Two Heartbeats

Kurt walks into the kitchen starving like usual. Kurt walks into the kitchen seeing Finn trying to make some eggs and telling by the empty egg carton that was full this morning he was failing.

"Need some help?" Kurt asks smiling at Finn who looked a little scared.

"Yeah that'd be nice." Finn says "As you can see I failed a lot already." Finn adds grinning and a chuckle.

"Yeah I can see Finn." Kurt says smiling at him walking over to the fridge.

"Can I ask you something Kurt?" Finn asks sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Yeah What's up?" Kurt says walking over the stove holding a variety of items.

"What's the deal with you and Puck? You've been out of the hospital a couple weeks now.

"I-I-I It's complicated Finn, I think I love him but I don't want to be hurt in the end again." Kurt says softly looking at the floor with a sigh.

"Do you remember when you guys first started dating Senior Year in high school?" Finn asks as the brunette cooking nods slowly looking at Finn confused.

"I punched him so I guess what I'm saying is he wants to be there for you and Finn." Finn says smiling at Kurt.

"Finn?" Kurt asks laughing at Finn.

"Yes, it's a boy and you know you want to name him Finn after the greatest brother ever." Finn says grinning at Kurt. Kurt rolls his eyes shaking his head.

"Let's take a look back at what the "world's best brother" has done. Let's see you and the man who wants to be here for my daughter threw me in the dumpster almost every morning, and then there was the fun times you throw slushies in my face I'm very fond of those one, and then there was you closeted homophobia moments when we first meet and still continue." Kurt says half frowning half smiling at Finn.

"I was also the one who made you get back together with Puck after you broke up with Blaine and was depressed and you know you wanted him, and you know you want him, and let's not forget the times you wanted me so you weren't exactly the perfect brother to me either." Finn says returning the look I gave him.

"There was also the time you kissed me in the hospital." Kurt says laughing as Finn's face turns bright red as he tries to form words. "So I'm pretty sure I've been the perfect brother."

"Whatever." Finn says laughing alongside me.

"I can't believe I'm already 3 months along," Kurt says holding his belly that looked like it was 5 months.

"Are you supposed to be that big already?" Finn asks raising his eyebrows looking at Kurt's stomach.

"I have no idea Finn, This is my first pregnancy remember." Kurt says handing Finn a plate of eggs.

"I figured you'd look into it." Finn says salting the eggs.

"I figured I'd scare myself into something that isn't true like my baby would turn into a devil or have two heads." Kurt says with a chuckle sitting at the table with a disgusting mountain of food.

"What are you eating that looks awful." Finn says looking at it poking it with his fork. Kurt swats his hand away rolling his eyes.

"It's some peanut butter, chocolate, bacon, some green peppers, and some weird looking things dad bought." Kurt says smiling.

"That's disgusting and that's coming from me." Finn says as they start laughing. Kurt walks back to his room laying in bed tossing and turning having the same dream he had about the baby when he was in the hospital. Kurt couldn't wake himself up during the night.

"Come on daddy lets have." The monster baby says walking over to Kurt wrapping around him. "Ahhhhhhh." Kurt yells as it attacks him waking up screaming and panting looking at the alarm clock. 8:04. Kurt walks over to his clothes throwing on a lose sweater and gray sweatpants not bothering to even dress up for today. "I don't know how women do this." Kurt mutters to himself walking downstairs. Kurt gets a bagel and cooks it pending on if he wanted to call Puck and ask him to come. Kurt covered the bagel cheese and walks to his car after putting it in a sandwich bag.

**To Puck**

**You Awake?**

From Puck

Yeah what's up princess?

**To Puck**

**Do you want to come to the doctor appointment w/me?**

From Puck

Yeah what time?

**To Puck**

**I'll be there in 10**

From Puck

Okay see you babe ;)

Kurt rolls his eyes putting his phone back in his pocket shaking his head. I am going to regret bringing him Kurt mutters to himself driving to Puck's house. Puck walks out of the house as soon as Kurt pulls into the driveway wearing a leather jacket and tight blue jeans with holes in the knees and one on his thigh. Kurt stares at him admiring his body.

"See anything you like babe?" Puck asks smiling slyly at the pregnant boy in the car.

"In your dreams Puck." Kurt says rolling his eyes pulling out of the driveway. The car ride was pretty quiet except for the small talk about how Kurt was.

"Puck can I ask you something?" Kurt says softly as they walk towards the hospital door.

"Sure princess." Puck says holding the door for Kurt.

"Why are you here? Why did you agree to come?" Kurt asks as they walk to the elevator.

"I don't know… I… Why?" Puck mumbles as Kurt clicks the 4th floor.

''Cause I think I still have feelings for you." Kurt mumbles putting his hands in his pocket. Kurt turns around looking at Puck who leans down kissing him sweetly on the lips wrapping his arms around Kurt's lower back. Kurt stands there a minute before kissing him back wrapping his arms around Puck's neck as the elevator comes to a stop and they continue kissing until they pull away smiling at each other holding hands walking into the waiting room. They sit in the waiting room waiting for their name to be called.

"How far are you?" A black haired girls ask smiling at them.

"3 months." Kurt says smiling back at her.

"I'm 4." The girl says as Kurt admires her stomach which was smaller than his.

"How am I bigger then you?" Kurt asks curiously as the girl opens her mouth to talk when he hears the nurse says Kurt Hummel.

"Sorry that's me." Kurt says as him and Puck walk over to the nurse smiling.

"Doctor. July will be with you any minute." The nurse says after taking them to. After a little bit of waiting a young dark haired girl walks in smiling at them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. July but you can call me Cassandra, You must be the pregnant Kurt Hummel and is this the other dad?" Cassandra asks moving her gaze from Kurt to Puck.

"No, the other father called the baby a monster and broke up with me, he's an ex that is now becoming not an ex." Kurt says confusing himself as Puck smiles to himself after hearing that.

"Oh, well I for one think this baby is a miracle and I'm sure you guys do to." Cassandra says smiling at them as Kurt and Puck nod. "Okay Kurt what do you say we have a look at baby Hummel." Cassandra adds smiling at them again.

"Let's do it." Kurt says pulling off his sweater and rolling up his purple t-shirt.  
"You still have that." Puck as looking at the shirt smiling.  
"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to throw it out." Kurt says smiling at Puck softly.  
"Kurt this is going to be cold." Cassandra says pouring it as Kurt bit his lip forgetting about that part shuttering a little. Cassandra spreads the gel using the transducer as an image appears on the screen. Cassandra listen's a little confused at looks at the image confused still.

"Cassandra is my baby okay?" Kurt asks looking concerned at Puck.  
"It's just there's two heart beats." Cassandra says starring into the picture on the screen.  
"Yeah, mine and the baby's right?" Kurt asks more confused than concerned.  
"No Kurt, we shouldn't hear yours, you're having twins." Cassandra says smiling at Kurt. Who's face lights up smiling and crying tears of joy.  
"We're having twins." Kurt says throwing his arms around Puck. Puck stands there a little tense and Kurt notices him stiffen up.  
"Sorry." Kurt says softly pulling his arms away blushing in embarrassment.  
"No it's fine I'm so happy for you well us." Puck says hugging Kurt now.  
"Now Kurt would you like pictures?" Cassandra says already printing two.  
"Of course." Kurt says with a chuckle still in Puck's arms.  
"And what about you not ex anymore?" Cassandra says as they all chuckle while Puck nods.  
"So do you have any concerns or questions? Cassandra asks smiling at them  
"Yeah, what happens when I'm ready to give birth? Kurt asks as Cassandra hands over the pictures.  
"Well what would happen is a Caesarean section, I don't think you want to push a baby out of your butt, it wouldn't be possible and t would probably kill you, but I also need to tell you about the risks." Cassandra says softly.  
"70 percent of male pregnancy's the carrier dies after the baby is removed and with having twins it doesn't help so you may want to make a backup plan in case you are sadly one of the unlucky ones." Cassandra says softly looking at Kurt with caring eyes.  
"I would do anything for my babies." Kurt says reassuringly.  
"You well feel your water break so you'll know. Also you will have contractions until we are able to prep and get you into surgery." Cassandra says as she hands Kurt wipes to get rid of the gel. Kurt wipes away the gel unrolling his shirt.  
"Thank you so much Cassandra." Kurt says hugging her. Cassandra looks surprised before hugging him back. Kurt and Puck walk out of the hospital to Kurt's car.  
"I'm hungry are you hungry? We should get some really greasy unhealthy food." Kurt says smiling at Puck who looks distracted. "Puck?" Kurt asks concerned.  
"Babe she said you could die are we not going to talk about this?" Puck asks giving Kurt a look.  
"There's nothing to talk about Puck, I'm having the babies and if I die I want you to keep them or one and give the other to my dad and Carole. Don't say anything please boo?" Kurt asks sweetly and giving Puck a pleading look.  
"How do you expect me to go on with the thing that that killed you." Puck asks in almost a hiss voice.  
"Puck I want you to take the babies. They didn't kill me I gave my life for two beautiful souls that deserve the chance to meet the man I'm in love with and the family and friends I love." Kurt says pulling Puck into a long passionate kiss.  
"Okay." Puck mummers between their kiss. Puck pulled away kissing Kurt nose. "Are we still getting greasy unhealthy food babe?" Puck as grinning as Kurt starts the car laughing.  
"Yeah my babies are hungry." Kurt says laughing as they drive to the nearest fast food place ordering 6 bags of food for Kurt, Puck, Carole, Finn, and Burt.  
"Your actually letting me eat food today?" Burt says laughing as Kurt hands out the food to everyone.  
"Yes dad you've been good." Kurt says laughing alongside everyone else. It was like the good old high school days when Puck would come over for dinner and everyone laughed and had a good time and laughed harder when Quinn would came and try to eat the food Burt made almost throwing up every time because she felt bad for Burt back when things were simple after Kurt dated Sam and Blaine and Rachel left Quinn crying back into Finn's arm I mean they did have a baby together that Quinn had to give up after graduation leaving Finn and Quinn heartbroken I think that's why Finn's happy about my pregnancy he loves kids. I'm still shocked that Brittany and Quinn are married Kurt keeps thinking to himself and I'm sure Santana is pregnant and Brittany and I think Rachel I'm pretty sure that's what she told me before she had to leave for New York. Kurt was brought back to focus as Carole keep saying his name.  
"What yeah?" Kurt says looking at them confused as everyone laughs.  
"I said thank you for the food sweetie." Carole says smiling at Kurt.  
"I have to tell you guys something." Kurt says smiling brightly as Puck grins.  
"Well what is it?" Finn asks smiling.  
"I'm having twins." Kurt says not being able to contain his smile.  
"Twins?" Finn, Burt, and Carole yell in unison hugging Kurt and Puck.  
"I'm so happy for you." Burt says holding Kurt in his arms smiling.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next chapter is 6 months and a pregnant Brittany and Quinn come into the picture to help Kurt because they already had a kid so they know what they're doing seeing how Quinn had two 1 with Finn and now someone else anyway favorite follow and review :) 3


	7. Chapter 7: The Baby Shower

"Mercedes  
slow down you're going to kill us." Kurt yells gripping his chair.

"Kurt, we're fine your house is right here." Mercedes says pulling into the  
driveway parking the car.

"I can see, you turned a 15 minute trip into a 5 minute trip, I hope you get a  
ticket." Kurt says with a chuckle getting out of the car slowly from his  
pregnant belly.

"Ugh,I don't see how Quinn did this baby thing." Kurt says holding his stomach  
as Mercedes half pulls and half leads him to his house.

"Mercedes, I can't walk this fast." Kurt hisses as he walks down the hall at is  
own speed leaving Mercedes a little annoyed.

"Yeah I'm sorry." Mercedes says softly as they walk in the living room as the  
glee club jumps out yelling surprise.

"Aww.' Kurt says smiling at his friends with a beautiful decorated pink and  
blue decorations hang from ceiling and sit on tables but Kurt was mostly  
focused on the table of food. Puck leads Kurt to a big blue chair in the middle  
of the room putting a crown on his head.

"Thanks guys this is really nice of you." Kurt says smiling at his friends.

"Anytime Kurt." Tina says walking over hugging him.

"Here you go." Sugar says handing Kurt a handful of cash.

"Sugar you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, we're having a glee baby he or she deserves the best.' Sugar says  
smiling at Kurt sweetly hugging him.

"Thanks Sugar I really appreciate it." Kurt says hugging her back.

"Guys, I have a lot of things planned but if you want you can go get some food  
before we start." Carole says smiling walking into the room holding plates and  
cups.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson-Hummel." Mike says grabbing a plate.

"Please it's Carole." Carole says smiling at them walking over to the girls  
handing them plates. After like twenty minutes of people talking catching up  
and getting food Carole walks in with a stack of papers.

"Let's see who knows Kurt the best Carole says smiling at Kurt handing papers  
out to everyone. "Okay you get 5 minutes and go." Carole says as the room goes  
quiet except for the people asking their partner for answer and Finn standing  
behind the girls copying their answers.

After a while of playing baby shower games laughing and having a good time Kurt comes out with a tray of cupcakes with frosting of the color of the babies inside. Kurt hands one to Puck first then Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Santana, Burt, Carole, Sugar, Joe, Lauren, Will, Emma, Sue, and Artie.  
"Okay eat." Carole says as everyone digs into a cupcake revealing a pink mixed with blue icing.  
"We're having a boy and a girl?" Puck asks smiling at Kurt as everyone else smiles and laughs clapping.  
"Yeah." Kurt says when they hear a voice they thought was gone.  
"Hello Kurt."  
"S-s-s-Sebastian?" Kurt asks looking at him shocked as rest as of the glee club and teachers seems angry.  
"Yeah it's me and no me and Kurt are having a boy and a girl." Sebastian says crossing his arms staring at Puck.  
"Who do the fuck do you think you are showing this baby shower. Do I have to show you up again?" Santana hisses standing up walking towards him.  
"Oh please, I'm just here for my babies."  
"Hell to the no you don't get to walk in here pretending that you care you just want to hurt Kurt." Mercedes says standing next to Santana giving Sebastian the evil eye.  
"Please ladies I have a right to my kids."  
"No you don't." Kurt says looking at him seriously.  
"I am technically the dad since your the mom."  
"I don't care who you are you don't even care."  
"I do and I will take you to court if I have too."  
"You get no say in my kids." Kurt says softly.  
"That's what you think." Sebastian says pushing past the girl standing in front of Kurt with Puck sitting on the side of the chair Kurt was sitting on.  
"So now I was thinking we should name the boy Sebastian Hummel Symthe." Sebastian says grinning at Kurt who runs away crying.  
"Get the fuck out before I make you." Santana says as Puck and Finn and Her walk in front of him.  
"Fine I'll go. Tell Kurt to call me so we can talk about our kids." Sebastian says turning on his heel walking smiling to himself.  
"What a dick." Santana mutters after he left.  
"I'll go check on Kurt." Rachel says softly walking towards his room. Rachel knocks on the door softly asking for him.  
"Go away." Kurt says between sobs. Rachel sighs opening the door and closing it behind her.  
"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel says approaching his bed looking at him sadly.  
"No." Kurt says as Rachel sits on the bed next him while Kurt rests his head on her lap crying. Rachel rubs his back softly not knowing what to say.  
"Kurt do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asks holding him tightly.  
"I don't know how he can walk in here and pretend he's been there for me and then wants to name my kids, I don't know what to do Rachel." Kurt says sobbing loudly.  
"Well what your going to do." Rachel starts sitting him up fixing his hair and wiping some tears from his eyes. "Your going to smile enjoy your party with your friends and then we're going to figure out how to win this," Rachel says smiling at him cleaning up rest his face.  
"Okay." Kurt says softly then smiling at her then pulling her into a hug.  
"Now let's go enjoy your party besides it's time for presents." Rachel says pulling down a smiling Kurt down to the living room.  
"You okay babe?" Puck asks hugging him from behind kissing the side of his cheek.  
"Ya I'm okay." Kurt says smiling at everyone and sitting back down on his chair.  
"Great it's time for presents." Tina says excitedly handing him a heavy box and a card labeled from Tina and Mike.  
"My favorite part." Kurt says excitedly as him and Puck start to unwrap the present.  
"Oh my gaga Tina... And Mike." Kurt adds the last part forgetting about him.  
"What do you think?"  
"It's wow thanks Tina." Kurt says pulling her into a tight hug then Mike.  
"I thought you we're having girls, Mike said boys so we went half boy stuff half girl stuff." Tina says smiling at him excitedly.  
"Thank you so much. These clothes are adorable." Kurt says hugging them again. After a bunch of diapers, wipes, bottles, cribs, baby necessities, and a mountain of boy and girl clothes and hugs and thank you's later Kurt opened all his presents and relaxing with his friend talking about old times laughing when one got embarrassed or when one got emotionally.  
"Thank you guys for coming I really appreciate it." Kurt says smiling at his group of misfits who smile right back at him.  
"So what do you have for girls names?" Santana asks cuddling up close with Kurt.  
"I'm not sure." Kurt says resting his head on top of Santana's.  
"That's pretty." Rachel chimes in laughing sweetly.  
"What about boys?" Artie asks eating some chips.  
"I don't know maybe Bob." Kurt says laughing lightly.  
"Perfect best name ever." Finn says as rest of the group laughs.  
"Just like old times?" Quinn asks laughing.  
"Exactly." Finn says pulling Quinn in for a side hug.  
"I'm going to miss this." Brittany says softly.  
"Aww Britt." Santana says pulling her closer to her and Kurt.  
"I am too." Artie says smiling at them softly. Everyone gets all close and personal as Carole takes a picture for the beautiful picture book Quinn got for the kids. After a lot of sad goodbye and hugs everyone is out the door except Finn, Puck, Kurt, Carole, and Burt.  
"That was fun." Carole says as they all stand around cleaning things up in the kitchen.  
"Yeah." Puck says washing some plates.  
"I don't know what to do about Sebastian." Kurt says quietly sitting at the table eating cookies dipped in cheese salsa.  
"We'll get through as a family." Burt says smiling at Puck who's face lit up hearing that.  
"We're always here for you Kurt." Finn says hugging him. Kurt smiles back at him as Carole giving him a quick smile.


	8. Chapter 8: The Name Game

The Name Game

Kurt sits in his room looking at music with swollen ankles and an achy body when his phone rings and Sebastian calls. Kurt sighs answering the phone.  
"Hello." Kurt says softly rubbing his belly.  
"Why hello Kurt." Sebastian says in his same annoying tone.  
"What do you want?" Kurt asks fed up with him calling every hour.  
"I just want to talk about the kids."  
"What about them?"  
"I'm sorry I ruined your baby shower, and I just wanted to tell you that you we're right I was just trying to hurt you." Sebastian says softly.  
"Oh." Kurt says softly.  
"It's just I'm not ready for kids, but if you could maybe send pictures and stuff, just tell them Puck's the dad until their old enough to understand?"  
"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry too, they are your kids I shouldn't have been so mean."  
"I was there to hurt you so don't worry I gotta go but I'll talk to you later okay?"  
"Yeah, alright." Kurt says hanging up the phone as Sebastian does the same now kissing his new boyfriend. That was so weird Kurt thinks to him self walking down the stairs to join Finn, Puck, and Mercedes for the name picking.  
"Hey guys." Kurt says plopping on the couch next to Finn and Mercedes.  
"Hey, so I think we should name our kid Jack Daniels and Jackie Daniels." Puck says very seriously.  
"What no! Puck seriously?" Kurt says shaking his head at his boyfriend.  
"Seriously."  
"No, Mercedes?" Kurt asks directing his attention to her.  
"Danielle? Vanessa? Marley?" Mercedes asks looking at Kurt as Kurt ponds over Marley liking the sound of it.  
"Marley, that's adorable I love it." Kurt says smiling at her.  
"John? James? Nick?" Finn asks flipping the books.  
"No." Kurt says shaking his head.  
"Jacob?" Puck asks looking up at Kurt. "Jake for short." Puck adds quickly afterwards.  
"I love that, so Marley and Jake." Kurt says smiling. "I was thinking two middle names." Kurt says after that.  
"Yeah, so how about Mark? Max? Mimi?" Finn asks flipping through the books still.  
"No." Kurt says looking through the girl book.  
"What about Marley Rose Elizabeth?" Kurt asks liking the sound of it.  
"I think it's cute." Mercedes says as Finn nods.  
"Sounds perfect babe." Puck says smiling at Kurt.  
"Okay so now on to the boy." Kurt says laughing lightly.  
"What about William?"  
"After Mr. Shue?"  
"Yeah why not?"  
"I like it so Jacob William..." Kurt trails off thinking.  
"Finn, Jake William Finn." Finn says smiling.  
"What do you think Puck?" Kurt asks looking at him.  
"Yeah, I like it." Puck says.  
"Great then it's settled, Jake William Finn and Marley Elizabeth Rose." Kurt says smiling to himself. Finn walks to the kitchen to get a drink as Puck scoots over and Kurt rest his head on Puck's chest.  
"Ahhhh." Kurt groans to himself holding his stomach.  
"What's wrong?" Puck asks concerned holding Kurt hand.  
"The babies, their just really kicking." Kurt groans and Puck smiling at him.  
"Oh yeah." Kurt says placing Puck somewhat extended hands on his stomach resting them loosely on his stomach feeling the soft gentle kicks.  
"Awww." Puck says to himself loving the feeling. Kurt laughs shaking his head.  
"I hate to ditch you babe but I have plans." Puck says kissing Kurt passionately.  
"Do you have to?" Kurt murmurs kissing him back.  
"Yeah, sorry babe." Puck says kissing him hardly on the lips.  
"Okay talk to you later." Kurt says stealing one last kiss as Puck walks to the drive way getting into the car and picking up Santana on the way to Lima Jewels.  
"Hi what can I help you with?" The old lady asks standing at the counter.  
"I need and engagement ring for my boyfriend." Puck says browsing the rings as Santana admires how big the jewels are.  
"Okay, whats he like?"  
"Bold, Confident, and out there." Puck says with a small laugh.  
"He's flamboyant so something big and sparkly." Santana adds.  
"But not too expensive." Puck adds quickly.  
"Ahhh okay, we have the big but fake and cheap rings." The women says pulling out a tray.  
"Not that big." Puck and Santana says in unison. The women laughs slightly pulling out another tray. Puck's hand slowly moves over the ring gently running his finger over them.  
"What do you think Santana?" Puck asks.  
"I think he'd like this one." Santana says picking up the silver ring with a small shinny diamond that Puck was looking at earlier.  
"That's kinda what I thought." Puck says running his finger over it.  
"Puck listen to me this is what Kurt would like, so do it." Santana says smiling at him.  
"Okay." Puck says looking at the lady pulling at his wallet. Santana and Kurt walk around the store looking at baby items in baby's r us.  
"What do you even need?" Santana asks referring to all the presents.  
"I don't exactly know, like buster seats and baby food. Toys and some more clothes."  
"More clothes?"  
"You can never have enough clothes." Kurt says laughing lightly.  
"So I need your advice."  
"Okay what's up?"  
"I'm still in love with Brittany."  
"She's married and having a kid."  
"I know but I still love her."  
"You have to move on girl, it's going to be best for you."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"I know a girl who may help you."  
"Thank's Kurt." Santana says hugging him as he hugs her back.  
"Look." Santana says with a soft laugh pointing at a cheetah print highchair.  
"Oh my..." Kurt says laughing walking away with Santana. After 2 hours of shopping, gossiping, and having fun with Santana Kurt goes home with an empty wallet and truck full of things for the babies.

xXxXxXxXx

Hoped you liked the chapter :)  
Fave review and follow


	9. Chapter 9: Babies

Babies

Kurt lays in Puck's arms on the couch with swollen ankle ands an almost 9 month pregnant belly.  
"Babe we should go out tonight." Puck says softly holding Kurt tightly.  
"No, I like laying here." Kurt says running his finger back and forth on Puck's chest.  
"Come on, please?" Puck asks looking into Kurt's eyes pleadingly.  
"Okay, but I'm wearing sweatpants and a loose hoodie." Kurt says with a chuckle.  
"That's perfect." Puck says smiling at Kurt. Kurt turns off say yes to the dress stretching his legs standing up with Puck.  
"Where are we going?" Kurt asks pulling on his sweater.  
"It's a secret." Puck says smiling at Kurt grabbing his keys off the table.  
"Okay let's go." Kurt says slipping his phone in his pocket following Puck too Puck's car.  
"Here, put this on." Puck says handing Kurt a purple blindfold.  
"I'm scared." Kurt says laughing slightly putting the blindfold on. After a short car ride Puck leads Kurt into the choir room sitting Kurt at the piano bench sitting next to him.  
"What are we doing here?" Kurt asks looking at Puck confused.  
"You remember when we shared our first kiss it was in here."  
"I wouldn't call that a kiss it was more of a I don't know." Kurt says with a soft laugh.  
"Well there's a reason I brought you here."  
"Oh why is that?" Kurt asks smiling lightly at Puck. Puck takes a deep breathe sliding off the chair kneeling on the floor.  
"Oh my gaga... What are you doing? Get up." Kurt says blushing.  
"Kurt, I love you and I want to be with you, I think of you when I go to sleep and I think of you when I get up, if I could I would spend the rest of my days with you in my arms watching Say Yes To The Dress." Puck starts making Kurt laugh lightly.  
"I just I just want you to be mine forever and I love you more than anything." Puck says now pulling out the ring as Kurt's eyes widen looking at the small black box.  
"Will you marry me?" Puck says softly revealing the ring. Kurt swallows the lump in his throat not saying anything just looking at Kurt.  
"Kurt say something, anything." Puck says after a long silence.  
"My water broke." Kurt says looking at Puck.  
"What?" Puck says standing up looking at Kurt.  
"My water broke we need to get to Dr. July." Kurt says with his eyes wide open holding his stomach.  
"Okay yeah let's go." Puck says about to put the ring in his pocket.  
"Wait." Kurt says grabbing Puck's hand and the box. "Yes." Kurt says still holding his hand.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Kurt says as Puck slides the ring onto his ring finger.  
"I love you." Kurt says pulling Puck into a passionate kiss as Puck kissing him back.  
"I love you too." Puck says as Kurt pulls away in pain.  
"Oh god, we have to go now." Kurt says with a soft laugh. Puck and Kurt drive like crazy to the hospital as Kurt moans and cries out in pain from the contractions that all ready came on. Kurt called Cassandra and told her he was on the way then managed to call Finn telling him to bring Carole and dad to the hospital.  
"Puck before we go in. I need to ask you something."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"If I die, when you write the birth certificate put Puckerman." Kurt says smiling at him through the pain on his face.  
"Okay." Puck says smiling excitedly.  
"Let's get in." Kurt says getting out of the car the same time Puck does as Puck helps him into the hospital.  
"My finance is going into labor." Puck says as Cassandra pushes a wheelchair over to them putting Kurt in it as Puck pushed him down the hall following Cassandra. Burt, Carole, and Finn show up a couple minutes making their way into Kurt's room where Kurt is being prepped for surgery.  
"Hey buddy." Burt says walking over to his bedside hugging him.  
"Hey dad." Kurt says hugging him back as Carole walks over kissing the top of his head.  
"Okay, Kurt, we need to talk about some things, you know the risks of the surgery 30 percent chance of you living, so if something bad happens who decides things?"  
"My finance." Kurt says smiling at Puck holding up his hand to Carole.  
:"Oh my god.. it's beautiful Kurt." Carole gushes admiring the ring smiling.  
"I know." Kurt says smiling back at her.  
"Okay, now Puck you can be in the operating room but you three will have to wait in the waiting room, Okay?" Cassandra says looking over at Finn, Burt, and Carole.  
"okay." Burt says quietly.  
"Okay, it's now or never guys." Cassandra says as she looks at Kurt smiling.  
"See you after surgery." Carole says planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Finn pulls Kurt into a quick hug smiling at him.  
"I love you kid." Burt says smiling at Kurt hugging him one last time before the 3 walk away.  
"I'll see you in surgery babe. Love you." Puck says before giving Kurt a sweet passionate kiss holding him tightly. "I love you too." Kurt says hugging him back before Cassandra interrupts them telling Puck he has to go get prepped.  
"Everything is going to be find, Kurt's a fighter." Cassandra says giving Puck a reassuring smile.  
"I know." Puck lies feeling sad but smiling at Cassandra.  
"Let's go have your kids." Cassandra says as they walk into the OR where nurses and another doctor we're waiting. Within no time Kurt was under and Cassandra was getting ready to start the surgery. It felt like hours to Puck just watching them cut Kurt like he was nothing and all the blood that came out. After a little bit Cassandra has baby number one out and is cutting the umbilical cord and it was the girl.  
"It's a girl." Cassandra says smiling handing the bloody baby to the nurses to be checked while Puck watched in awe as the room fills with cries.  
"8 pounds and 5 ounces, blue eyes, 21 inches." The nurse says wiping the baby down before wrapping it in a purple blanket Kurt and Santana bought handing it to Puck. Puck takes the baby in his arms crying tears of joy from holding the baby. Cassandra starts working on getting the boy out. After a couple minutes Cassandra has the second baby and cuts the umbilical cord.  
"It's a boy." Cassandra says smiling at Puck again handing the baby over as it starts crying when they hear the heart machine beeping.  
"The patient is crashing." The nurse yells as Cassandra starts trying to fix Kurt while Puck watches terrified for his finances life he lost a lot of bloody.  
"Mr. Puckerman would you like to hold the baby?" The nurse asks as another nurse takes the girl and Puck pulls Jake into his arms admiring him. Puck was so memorized by the babies he forgot about Kurt till Cassandra said something to him.  
"He lived. Kurt is going to be just fine." Cassandra says smiling at Puck.  
"Thank you." Puck says smiling back at her then looking back at the baby. Jake was 8 pounds and 9 ounces, blue eyes, and 23 inches.


	10. Chapter 10: Life With A One Year Olds

"Puck... Puck! Can you check on the child please." Kurt says a week home from the hospital and absolutely tired and sore and just wanting to take a nap and forget about the kids for one day. "No it's your turn." Puck says rolling over as Kurt groans pushing himself out of bed walking over to the dark brown crib with pink blankets and purple and pink stuff animals. Kurt reaches into the crib rubbing his daughters head as he slowly pulls her into his arms smiling at her tickling her stomach with his index finger as she quiets the crying a little and Kurt carries her downstairs to get a bottle.

"Ugh, why did we take Finn's room Marley?" Kurt says groaning as he walks down the stairs and head for the kitchen throwing a bottle into the microwave as Kurt watches the bottle and wishing it hurry up so she'd stop crying. "Hey babe make it too bottles!" Puck yells from the top of the stairs as he hears the cries of baby Jake. Kurt sighs starting to make a new bottle.

"You and your broder are starting to rive me crazy. Why can't you sleep little baby?" Kurt asks in baby talk as he switches the bottle walking over to the island where his daughter was as she grabs his nose playfully. "Do you even listen to me?" Kurt asks smiling at her swooping her into his arms grabbing the bottle and running upstairs tossing one to Puck, it takes about 30 minutes before they go down and Puck and Kurt are back in bed trying to sleep.

"Kurt?" Puck says rolling over facing him.  
"Yeah?" Kurt says looking into Puck's eyes.  
"This is crazy." Puck says softly while pulling Kurt closer to him so their bodies are touching and Kurt's forehead is pressed against Puck. "Your telling me." Kurt says resting his hands on Puck's chest as he rests them on Kurt's hip. "I love you." Kurt says kissing Puck softly on the lips as they fall back to sleep hoping the kids won't wake up. Kurt spends most the night with the kids as Puck sleeps.

1 month later:

"Puck I'm begging you please just go watch the kids for an hour please." Kurt begs laying on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry Kurt you know I have to work in 2 and I still have to get ready and take a shower." Puck says stroking Kurt's knuckles with his fingers. "Okay." Kurt says standing up and walking away from Puck annoyed over to the cribs picking up his daughter and son walking away to Finn's room.  
"Finn? Can we talk?" Kurt asks knocking on his door softly. "Yeah come in." Finn says as Kurt listens to some shuffling noises. "If your busy it's fine." Kurt says getting cut off by Finn. "No come in." Finn says as Kurt opens the door handing his son to Finn as he sits on Finn's bed setting his daughter next to him as Finn sits down with Jake in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Finn asks looking at Kurt who was stroking his daughters head with tears in his eyes. "It's nothing.." Kurt lies laying back on the bed. "It's Puck isn't it?" "Sort of... It's just ugh I've been taking care of the kids up every other hour tending to one of them as he sleeps peacefully and complaining when he wakes up and then he's either at work or with the guys and Mercedes is in Califonia and Rachel is in New York and Santana is I don't even know." Kurt says breaking down as Finn pulls Kurt into his arms rubbing circles in Kurt's back shushing him holding him close. Kurt lays in Finn's arms falling asleep with the kids as Kurt and Finn wake up a couple hours later to Carole and Burt taking a picture and awwwing.

"Go back to bed." Puck says pushing Kurt down on the bed getting up. "What are you doing?" Kurt asks sitting up at Puck. "I got them don't worry." Puck says smiling at Kurt as he smiles back pulling him into a quick kiss laying back down and falling a sleep again.

**So I'm making a sequel it's going to have Puck and Kurt's wedding when the kids are 5 then it's gonna jump to when their 15. So watch how puck and Kurt handle 15 year olds and how they mended their relationship.**


End file.
